Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes Season 1 - Mother's Rosario
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: 16 year old Juno Yusa comes to Neo Domino City to search for her mother, who has mysteriously disappeared and she will face some enemies with the help of her new friends and a young teen girl named Starlight, who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Note: This takes place before VRAINS so a certain character will appear in the story.


**Hello! This is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes! This story takes place after Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, but before Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Please read and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Talking"

 _"_ _Thinking"_

* * *

Fire.

Fire around the town.

People screaming.

People running.

People evacuating.

It is an invasion…

* * *

A teenager was running. Running from what is happening. This teenager is a young girl, probably around 16 years old. She was wearing a brown cloak so she can cover her face, but inside the cloak, she had sky blue eyes.

The young girl was very scared of what is happening. She clutches something in her hand. She opened it and looks at a necklace with a star attached to it. It was glowing a bright gold around her. She clutches the necklace as she prays for her town.

"There she is! Get her!"

She saw some people wearing white ropes with masks that only covered their eyes. She starts to run away from them and they chased after her.

* * *

As flames keep spreading the town, a man in a white robe with a mask covering his whole face, looks around the town.

"What a pathetic kingdom," says the man in the mask, "King Stardust has failed to protect his kingdom from the likes of me. Soon, everybody in the Star Kingdom will be mine!" The man in the mask begins the laugh evilly as a dragon flies in and breaths out fire at the town.

* * *

The teenage girl runs to a dead end and the men as surrounded her, with no where to go. They approach to her and she backed away from them, clutching the necklace in her hand.

She put on a serious face and clutches the necklace tighter. "Star Necklace," she said out loud, "shine your light!" The necklace glows very bright and her and the men in white robes and then everything went white.

* * *

The girl was lying on sand, unconscious. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She regained consciousness and looks up to see a man in his 40s. "I… I think so…" She said, a little bit tired, "just a little headache…"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I… I think it's… Star…light… Starlight." The girl, Starlight, replied.

"Where did you come from?" He asked again…

Starlight tried to think as hard as she can, but couldn't. "I… I don't remember…"

* * *

 ** _2 months later_**

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving to Neo Domnio City in about 15 minutes." The train conductor said to the passengers.

A girl, who is about 16 years old, was getting her stuff ready. She was wearing a light black jacket with a light gray shirt over it, black jeans, some sneakers, and a gray hat on her long black hair with some purple highlights. Her gray hat is covering her eyes.

The girl digs into her jacket pocket and pulls out a deck of cards. Duel Monster cards. She is a Duelist.

 _"_ _Don't worry, Mom,"_ She thought to herself, _"I will find you somewhere."_ She clutches her deck really tight, carefully not to send it flying away. She then puts her deck back in her jacket.

15 minutes have passed and the train has stopped. A lot of passengers have gotten off the train, including the girl.

The girls looks at Neo Domnio City for a little bit. She then lifts her hat up to get a better view. Her eyes are blue. "So this is Neo Domino City, huh?" She asked herself, then she smirks, "Juno Yusa, looks like things are about to change."

* * *

Somewhere else, a young girl was running towards her school, Neo Domino High School. She had silver hair in pigtails, wears red glasses, her school uniform is a pink jacket all buttoned up with a blue ribbon tied to her neck, and a blue skirt with brown shoes and white knee socks.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, I can't be late!" She said in a hurry. She almost tripped on a rock while running. "Man, that was close!"

As she keeps running, she sees a boy with green messy hair, some glasses, and is in a Neo Domnio High School uniform, a blue jacket with blue pants and some brown shoes, riding on a bike. "Hey, Annie! Need a lift?" He asked.

The girl, Annie, smiled at her friend. "I thought you've never asked." She jumped onto her friend's bike and he peddles towards the school. Just in time too.

Annie jumps out of the bike. "Thanks, Reuben, you're the best!" She goes up to Reuben and hugs him. Reuben hugs back. "No problem, Annie." He said. They both went inside the school to get to their class.

"Let me guess, your Dad and brother were having a family duel together?" Reuben asked his best friend.

"They have been add it all night! I couldn't even sleep with them dueling all night!" Annie told him, "I am so glad that I am not a Duelist, because dueling is not my thing."

"Hey, it's not that bad. It's really good." He explained shortly.

"Not to me. Who's idea was it to create the a card game with real live monsters battling?" Annie asked.

(A/N: The Egyptian People)

"Annie, maybe if you buy a pack of Duel Monsters cards and try it out, then maybe you'll like it," Reuben said, "I bought some cards and a Duel Disk. Well, I'm still trying to figure out the whole dueling thing."

"I'll pass. Let's just get to class." So Annie and Reuben went into their classrooms as the school bell rings.

* * *

At the town square, Juno has bought some food from a food truck to snack on a little bit as she explores around Neo Domino City. It looked a lot bigger than her hometown. But she is not here for compliments of the city, she is here to find her mother.

Juno stopped walking for a moment as she saw some boys bullying a little girl.

"Please give me back my deck!" The little girl cried.

"Heck no! This deck is too girly and stupid!" The boy with black hair said.

"It's not stupid! My Princess deck is the most powerful deck ever!" She said.

The boys laugh at the little girl's comment.

"Yeah right!"

"So stupid!"

"I think this deck deserves to be in the garbage." The boy with the black hair was about to throw the little girl's deck away.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T"

Juno walks over to the boys and the little girl. "Hey!" The boys looked at Juno. "You should give her deck back immediately." She told the boys.

"Oh really. What's a cute little girl like you gonna do?" The boy with the black hair asked.

Juno slides her foot to the boy with the black hair's legs and he fell. Then she grabbed the boy with blonde hair by the arm and throws him down to the ground. Then she grabbed the last boy with green hair by the shirt and pushes him to the garbage can.

"Never call me cute." Juno told them.

Juno walks towards the boy with the black hair, who is groaning in pain, and grabs the little girl's deck from his hand and she walked towards the little girl.

"Here's your deck back," she said with a smile as she handed the little girl's deck back to her, "Don't listen to what those jerks says, your deck is very amazing."

"Thank you, ma'am!" The little girl said and she ran off very happy.

Juno was glad that she helped the girl, but she still needs to find her mother. She need some clues.

While trying to find something that can help her locate her mother, Juno spotted a young girl who is around her age, dancing and smiling without a care in the world. The girl has light brown hair and an orange streak on the left side, light blue eyes, and is wearing a light yellow dress with a beige coat over it. Juno notices that she was barefooted.

 _"_ _Who on Earth walks around town barefooted?"_ Juno thought to herself.

The girl started to wander off happily, so Juno decided to follow her. She know it's not a good thing, but she was very curious about the girl.

* * *

Juno follows the girl in the forest. It looked very creepy, but somehow the girl didn't seem to mind it. She was just humming a song that Juno can't quite figure out.

 _"_ _I have no idea where she is going, but it's pretty dangerous to go into a creepy woods like this one,"_ Juno thought to herself.

The girl walks across the bridge, which is like pretty old. It was getting a little wobbly, but she manage to go across it.

Suddenly, the bridge board breaks and the girl falls, but she grabs one of the boards and hanging on tightly. "Help! Someone, help!" The girl plead for help.

Juno runs to the bridge, but walks carefully across the bridge so that it won't break again. She is also trying her best not to look down because down below is a river stream and it is going on rapidly.

Juno manages to reach to the girl in time. "Quick, grab my hand!" She told her. The girl grabs Juno's hand and Juno tried to pull her up as hard as she can, but another boards of the bridge break both girls fell, but Juno quickly grabs another board. If another board breaks, it's probably the end for them.

Juno then just thought of a crazy idea. "Okay, I'm going to throw you up to the bridge and then I'll try to pull myself up."

The girl was shocked by Juno's idea, but she agreed. "Okay…" She feels really scared now.

"Alright, on the count of three," Juno starts to swing the girl. "One… two… three!" She throws the girl up and she landed on the bridge board. Juno pulls herself up and both the girls run off the bridge and the bridge itself breaks, leaving it in two halves.

Juno and the girl are taking deep breaths after running from the bridge collapsing. "Thank you so much for saving my life," the girl says, "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to repay me," Juno said, regaining her breath, "Just… don't hurt yourself, especially when you cross an old bridge…"

What the girl did made Juno a little bit surprised, she didn't say I'm sorry, or cry or anything like any other clueless girl does, she just giggled. "I'll try. Sometimes I don't usually notice the dangers around me. Silly me." She then sticks her tongue out in a cute way.

"Starlight! Starlight!"

Juno and the girl turned their heads around and they see a young woman, probably in her early 20s, running towards them. The woman has blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail and her bangs covered one of her sky blue eyes. She has heart shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a light purple tank top, a long fuchsia skirt, and red flip flops.

"The professor told you to never wander off from town." The woman told the girl with a angry look.

"I'm sorry, Hope…" The girl said with a sad look.

The woman, Hope, sighed. "It's okay. Just don't do that again." Hope then notices Juno. "Who are you?"

"I'm Juno Yusa. This girl almost died from a bridge collapse, so I saved her." Juno explained.

"Oh my! That must of been scary! I'm grateful of your heroism. Do you wanna come to the professor's lab?"

Juno was surprised by Hope's question. Juno was trying to find her mother, not to have like dinner or something. "Um… I don't think so. I'm on an important mission." She told her.

"Oh please Miss Juno, please come with us! I can make you something really good since you did save my life!" The girl, Starlight, begged with her light blue eyes being like puppy dog eyes. Juno couldn't resist puppy dog eyes.

Juno sighed in frustration. "Alright. I'll come. But just this once."

Starlight jumped in joy and she ran to go to the professor's lab, Hope follows Starlight with Juno behind. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Juno thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at Neo Domino High School, Reuben is trying to get his book by from a tall muscle boy who is taller than he is. This boy has blonde spiked hair and light brown eyes.

"Ha ha! You can't reach it, shortie!" The boy said, as he keeps bullying Reuben.

"Come on, Hunk, I need my science book!" he told the boy, who is named Hunk, "Without it, I can't learn anything about more science!"

"Science is for nerds, which makes you a even bigger nerd than you already are!" Hunk said with a laugh.

Reuben stops jumping for a sec and takes a breather, then he grins and chuckles a little bit. "Will see about that," he said, "Science will amaze you with my invention that will be helpful in the future!"

Reuben runs out of the class room for a few seconds, then he comes back, pushing something that is underneath the sheet. He pulls the sheet out and it reveals to be a robot.

"I thought I might encounter a situation like this, so I built a invention that will help students who get bullied by bullies get their stuff back from them," Reuben explained to the whole class, "I call it, the Retriever Bot!" He then pushes a button to activate it.

The Retriever Bot starts to move and it moves over to Hunk and it grabs Reuben's books from him. "Hey!" The Retriever Bot goes back to Reuben and gives his books back to him.

"So now you won't have to worry about your stuff being taken by bullies, like Hunk." Everybody, except for Hunk, clapped at Reuben's invention.

"I'm not scared of some hunk of junk." Hunk raises his hand, which is in a fist, and was about to punch it, but the Retriever Bot grabs Hunk's fist, blocking his attack. Everybody was in awe by it.

"Oh. The Retriever Bot can also protect you from the bully hurting you." Reuben said, "Also, he can also to some combat."

The Retriever Bot grabs Hunk's ankle and flips him over, landing on his back. Everybody cheered for the Retriever Bot and Reuben.

"Okay, I gotta admit, Reuben, that was very impress." Annie said.

"Thanks, Ann." Reuben said, with a smile and a faint blush.

Suddenly, the Retriever Bot started acting weird and it started to attack some of the students. They all dodge the attacks and they all hide underneath their desks. Then the Retriever Bot started to spin around like crazy, and then…

 _KABOOM!_

The Retriever Bot exploded into a million pieces. Everybody in the class room are all okay, but their hairs are all poofy.

Reuben coughs up some of the smoke from the explosion. "So much for my invention…" He said, sadly.

The door opens and a man in his 40s comes in. He is a teacher and he has gray hair, and a beard. He wears brown glasses, a dark navy shirt, brown pants, and red boots. "Alright, everybody, please go back to your seats."

"Yes, Professor Stewart." Everybody went to their seats as their teacher, Professor Stewart, told them to do.

"So, according to the explosion I heard before I got in here, I believe that it was another one of Reuben's inventions being a fail again, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor Stewart."

"Reuben Mitchell, consider yourself having detention again after school, today." The professor told Reuben.

Reuben groaned in annoyance while all the students (Except for Annie and two other classmates, Lila and Lenny) laughed at him.

"Okay, okay, enough laughing," the professor told his students, "Now, today we are going to having a pop quiz," Then all of the students just booed at the quiz part, "I know, you all don't like a pop quiz, but we all have to do it. Now we all know the rules of a pop quiz, you have to answer the questions and you have to do it on your own, so Hunk, no cheating. Billy, Wallace, don't fall asleep during the quiz, and yes, Annie, I see you making your 'I'm gonna ace this quiz' face."

The professor hands down the quizzes to the students one by one. Soon, he went back to his desk. "You may begin." The students flipped over the papers and began to take the quiz.

* * *

A few hours have passed and the school day is over. Some of the students went home, other students went to detention or clubs. The professor packs all of his things and left the classroom to go home.

After a couple of minutes, the professor has arrived at his home. He went inside and inside of his house, it kind of looks like a laboratory, but it still looks like a normal home inside. "Hope, Starlight, I'm back." He said.

Hope approaches to the professor and greets him. "Welcome back, Professor," she said as she bows, "How was your day?"

"It was alright. All of my students were wonderful, well, some of them are." He told his assistant.

"That is good, Professor." Starlight comes running in at the professor. "Professor Stewart! I want you to meet someone that I met recently!"

"Oh, you have, have-Whoa!" Starlight drags the professor so he can meet her. They went inside the room where Juno is.

"Professor Stewart, this is Juno! Juno, this is Professor Stewart." The professor examines Juno and he recognizes her.

"Juno? As in Juno Yusa?" He asked, Juno replied with a nod, "So you're Emanuel's kid. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. Although, you're dressed differently now and you're not wearing your bow on your head."

"Yeah, well, that's how teens do it. Changing their image." She said, not caring at all.

"Oh. Well, the attitude is kind of new," The professor said, kind of surprised, "So, how is your mother doing? Fine I guess?"

Juno glares at the professor. "My mom disappeared into thin air. That's why I'm here to find her and get her home."

The professor, Starlight, and Hope were kind of shock of what Juno had said. "Kayla? She vanished?" The professor asked, "That's… very strange… Do you know what happened to her?"

"How should I know? All I know is that she just disappeared when I started high school is all." She said in a bitter tone.

"Well, if she's missing or something, then maybe I can help you find her." The professor told her.

"I don't need your help, old man. I can find her myself."

"But you're only 16 years old, Juno, I'm sure I can-"

"I said I can find her myself!" And with that Juno left the professors' home in anger.

The professor made a worried look on his face. _"Did she really changed that much after what happened to Emanuel 5 years ago?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Juno was about to go into town when… "Juno! Hey, Juno!" Juno turns around and sees Starlight running up to her, but then she trips on the ground.

Starlight then gets up and brushes herself off. "Oops. Silly old me is being clumsy again." She said and she sticks her tongue out in a cute way.

 _"_ _This girl really is stupid…"_ Juno thought to herself, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I followed you, silly," she said, "I thought I might help you."

"Why?"

"Because you saved me from falling from that bridge, and I wanted to repay you by helping you, well, I don't know what it is yet, so I thought maybe finding your mom would be a start."

"No thank you. I can find my mom by myself."

"But you might get lost, or get hurt, or get eaten by lions or tigers or bears!"

"There are no lions or tigers or bears in Neo Domino City."

"Well, I should at least come with you. We are friends now and friends have to stick together!"

Juno stopped walking for a moment when Starlight said that they were friends. She then clutches her hands into fists.

"Juno, are you okay?" She asked very concerned, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Juno turns around and went up to Starlight and gives her a stare that kind of scares Starlight a little bit. "Listen here, Airhead, we are not friends! We were never friends! I just saved you from falling to your death, that's all! So I don't want you to following me on my mission to find my mom, and I don't want you blabbering a lot too! So leave me alone, got it?!"

Starlight was a little bit stunned by Juno's outburst like that. Whatever happened to Juno made her like this a lot. All Starlight was doing was being nice is all.

Juno started to walk away from Starlight as far as possible, but Starlight isn't going to let a silly outburst stop her. "Hey, Juno! Wait up!" Starlight runs after Juno into the town.

* * *

Unknown to the girls, they were being watched. The same man that attacked the town 2 months ago was now watching them through the camera, although he was not paying attention to Juno, he was paying attention to Starlight.

"So she is alive, huh?" He said to himself, "Perfect. Now to get what I want." Although it is not show on the mask, he is smiling evilly.

* * *

"Juno, Juno, Juno, Juno, Juno!" Starlight keeps on repeating her name over and over again when they both arrived in town and Juno was getting tired of it already.

"Quit following me." She said in annoyance.

"Nope!" Starlight exclaimed, "I'm sticking with you like peanut butter and jelly."

"I'm not your friend! Don't you understand of not being your friend?"

"Yes, but I told you, I want to repay you from saving me, and there are no ifs and or buts!"

Juno turns around to face Starlight. "Can't you just go home to your dad already?" She asked, "I'm sure he might be worried about you if you wonder off again."

Starlight frowned a little bit. "Oh, Professor Stewart isn't my dad. Sure, I'm living with him, but he isn't my father," Starlight looks down at the ground, "Actually, I don't remember my own father."

Juno scoffs a little, "Yeah right."

"No, it's true. I came to Neo Domino City all of the suddenly without a memory in sight. Professor Stewart found me lying on the beach. He took me in for 2 months now and I got to befriend some of the people in town. So, I don't remember my own mother, my father, my hometown, nothing. All I remember is my name," she then pulls out a silver star necklace out of her dress that is around her neck, it has six jewels on the chain, a black onyx, a tanzanite, an andradite, an orange hessonite, a topaz, and an emerald, on the star it has a red jewel, an orange jewel, a yellow jewel, a green jewel, a blue jewel, and a purple jewel, "this necklace that is somewhat important to me, and these weird dreams I've been having for 2 months now."

"What kind of dreams?"

"I'll uh… tell you later."

"How about…never?" Juno turns right back around not facing Starlight and begins to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Starlight catches up to Juno. "Juno, how come you are always mean? Did something happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone."

"But you have to talk about it now. It's not good for you to bottle up these emotions."

"If you don't stop talking to me right now, I'm gonna-"

WHAM

The girls fall to the ground as they have bumped into someone they weren't paying attention to. And all of Juno's cards came flying out of her pocket and down to the ground. They bumped into a man with green hair and wearing some kind of gangster outfit.

"Hey, watch where ya going, missies!" He exclaimed to the girls.

"Oh, I am very sorry, sir, we weren't paying attention at all." Starlight apologized to the man, then she got up, brushes her dress, and takes a bow. "It won't happen again next time."

"Yeah, it better not." He brushes past Starlight, bumping her shoulder a little hard, then he muttered "Dumb teens." and left.

Somehow, Juno heard what he said when he left. "Yeah, well, thanks for knocking my deck out, dude!" She yelled, and then she started pick up her cards.

Starlight bends down and helps pick up Juno's cards. She took a quick peek at them. "Are you a duelist?" She asked Juno.

Juno looked at Starlight with a confused look. "What?"

"You play Duel Monsters, right? So you must be a duelist."

Now Juno is even more confused than ever. Well, sure, Juno is a duelist, but she doesn't know how **_she_** knew about it. "How do you know about Duel Monsters?"

"Well, I've been watching some people playing this kind of game. It looked kind of fun, so I thought I might-" Starlight stopped talking. Her eyes widen in shock.

Juno looked at Starlight in confusion. "You might what?" She asked.

Starlight then begins to walk around the town square for some reason. She has a worried expression on her face.

"What's up with you?" Juno asked.

"Oh no! Oh no, no no no no!" Starlight begins to panic, "It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

"My necklace! The one I showed you earlier. It's around my neck, but now it's not! I think that guy we've bumped into stoled it!"

"So, it's just a necklace. You can always buy a new one."

"No!" Starlight exclaimed very loud, "I've been wearing that necklace when I came to Neo Domino City! It's somewhat important to me somehow and somewhat for some reason that it might help me remember something important or something! I need to get it back from that guy!"

Juno remembers seeing a Duel Disk attached to that jerk's wrist. "The guy seems to be a duelist, and you're not wearing a duel disk, so you are probably screwed when he challenges you to a duel," she told the panicking teen.

"I don't care," she said in a husky voice, "I need my necklace back from him, even if he does challenge me to a duel and I'm not a duelist, I still want it back! It's the most important thing in my life! I think he went into the woods. I'm going in there and get my necklace back." Starlight start to run towards the woods.

"Okay, just don't get eaten by imaginary lions, or imaginary tigers, or imaginary bears," Juno said sarcastically, but Starlight didn't hear that as she ran far away to go to the woods.

Juno then saw Starlight gone into the woods to get her necklace back. She thought that girl would get it back by herself, but then she thought of how that jerk might hurt Starlight if he ever challenges her to a duel, or how she might be in danger again like how the bridge broke and all.

Juno sighs in defeat, "Why do I have to do the right thing?" she asked herself in annoyance, as she turns around and head towards the professor's home.

* * *

Juno is now at the professor's home and she told him all about the mean man that bumped into her and how Starlight lost her necklace and she went after him.

"What? Starlight? Going into the woods? It's dangerous out there!" The professor said, as he is worried about Starlight.

"Well, that girl is stupid, she should learn how to contact the police whenever her stuff is stolen." Juno commented.

"Starlight's not stupid," The professor told Juno, "she's just a bit clumsy and she doesn't know anything is all. She lost her memories, but she is trying to fit in the town."

"Whatever," Juno grabs her backpack and goes to the door, "I'll try to find her and save her butt, again. Then after that, I'm going to find my mom, alone."

"Hold it, missy," The professor stopped her, "You said that the guy has a duel disk. It might be dangerous for a teenage girl like you."

"Relax, old man," Juno grabs something out of her backpack. It was a duel disk. It has a black orb outlined by a red circle with a blue side on it, "I'm a duelist myself."

The professor was surprised by it. He forgot that Juno was a pretty good duelist. In fact, Emanuel was the one who taught Juno how to duel. She had so much fun dueling with her dad, but ever since what happened to him…

"Well, you're going to need adult super vision." He grabs a duel disk from his desk. It has the same color as Juno's.

Juno sighs in defeat. "Fine… Not like I have a chose." She went out the door.

"Come on, Hope, let's go find Starlight."

"Right away, professor."

The professor and Hope left the house to find Starlight as well.

* * *

Starlight keeps walking around the woods as she keeps looking for the man that took her necklace. The necklace is important to her, even if she doesn't remember her life.

She is stopped by a fork in the road. She looks around to see which way the guy went. She then notices some footprints on the right side of the fork. So, she went right.

* * *

Juno, the professor, and Hope manage to come across the fork in the road. They decided to split up to find Starlight. Juno goes right while the professor and Hope go left.

Juno search around the woods looking for Starlight. _"I can never understand why that dumb necklace is important to that dumb girl,"_ she thought to herself, questioning Starlight's bizarre reaction.

She then suddenly trips on a bark and fell to the ground, luckily she didn't get herself hurt. A picture then falls out of her backpack when she tripped and it landed on the ground. She grabs the photo and looks at it for a moment. She makes that sad face when she looks at it, but she gets back to her serious face and she puts the photo away in her backpack.

Meanwhile, the professor and Hope are looking around for Starlight in the woods.

"Starlight! Where are you?" The professor shouted.

"Starlight!" Hope shouted as well.

Suddenly, the professor and Hope slid down from the hill they're on. The professor landed on his back, making it hurt a little bit, while Hope was swinging on the tree branch and she landed on the ground perfectly like she was some kind of athletic.

Hope looks down at the professor in concern. "You okay, professor?" She asked.

The professor gets up and brushes himself off. "I'll live."

They suddenly hear some snickering and they turned around to see the man with the green hair and the gangster outfit.

"So you're the one who took Starlight's necklace from her!" The professor said, angrily.

"Actually, old man, it was one of my teammates that took it."

The professor and Hope looked kind of confused. Then they saw some more people coming up to them that look just like the man. Same green hair, same gangster outfit.

"We are the Skull Gang and we are all here to kick ya'r butt!" They all said at the same time.

"I never heard of you at all, but you people seem a bit dangerous," the professor said, in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, well then it will be a duel with you, old man!" The Skull Gang grunt said.

The professor was about to activate his duel disk, but then he realizes that it wasn't on his wrist. "Where's my duel disk?"

"Um… Professor?" Hope points up to the hill and the professor looks up. His duel disk is on the hill. It must of slip off his wrist when he and Hope slipped off.

"Well, well well," one of the grunts said, smirking, even though he has a bandana around his mouth, "Looks like the old man and the helpless lady are defenseless. Let's get 'em, guys." They all approach to the professor and Hope to attack them.

"Hope, stay away from them. I'll go get my duel disk," he told Hope, and then he climbs up a tree. Hope backs away from the Skull Gang grunts as they keeps approaching to her.

The professor manage to reach to the branch, near where his duel disk is. He tries to reach it, but it is too far to reach. He needs to grab it quick, the branch looks like it's about to break.

"Professor Stewart?" The professor heard a teenage girl's voice and he looks around to see who it is.

He sees Annie, standing by his duel disk.

"Annie? What are Earth are you doing here?" He asked his student.

"I usually take this route to go home," she told him, "What are you doing here, professor? And why are you on a tree?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have to get my duel disk!" The professor tries to reach it again, even if it is far from him.

Annie looks down and sees the duel disk. She picks it up and looks at it. "This thing?" She shows it to him.

Then, the professor has gotten an idea. "Annie, listen to me, I was supposed to duel these guys down there. Do you see them?"

Annie looks down and sees Skull Gang about to hurt Hope. "Yes."

"Okay. Put the duel disk on your left wrist."

Annie did what the professor told her. She slips the duel disk on her left wrist. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now activate it."

She did what he said. She activated it and a light purple blade appeared on the blue side of the duel disk. "Um… What am I supposed to do?" She asked confused.

"Annie, the duel disk can travel summon any duel monster without having a duel," The professor explained to his student, "Try to travel summon a monster from the deck that is in the slot of the duel disk."

Annie was shocked when her teacher said that. She looked down at the duel disk and looks at the deck in the slot of the disk. She hesitates for a little bit, but she quickly draws a card from the disk and looks at it. "Okay, this one," she told herself. "Here goes nothing!" She then Travel Summons the monster.

A monster appears in front of Skull Gang and Hope. It has long blue hair, a blue dress, a blue wand with a water symbol on it, and has wings on it's back. The monster is a female fairy.

The female fairy looks around kind of confused.

"Alright, Annie! You Travel Summoned Aqua Fairy!"

Aqua Fairy looks at Annie and the professor for a moment.

"Okay… So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to command her attacks toward those guys!"

"Which are?"

"Just tell her to use Aqua Blast at them."

"Okay…" Annie looks at Aqua Fairy. "Use Aqua Blast."

Aqua Fairy smiles and gives a nod, then uses Aqua Blast to attack, but she didn't attack the Skull Gang grunts, she attacked Annie.

Aqua Fairy stops her attack. Annie is now soaking wet by Aqua Fairy's attack. "That's supposed to happen?"

The Skull Gang laughed at Annie. "Is she supposed to be a duelist?" One of the grunts asked. "She's supposed use her monster to attack us, not herself!"

The professor sighs. He knows that Annie is one of the smartest students in school, but he didn't know that she kind of sucks at duel monsters. And she is a daughter of the champion of the Neo Domino City Dueling Tournament.

Suddenly, the branch of the tree breaks and the professor falls to the ground. "Professor! Are you okay? Hope asked.

The professor groans a little bit. "I'm alright."

The Skull Gang grunts started snickering at the professor and Hope. "Looks like this is gonna be a piece a cake, fellas." They started to approach to them.

Hope gets a little scared, but the professor puts on a serious face. "Aqua Fairy, get down here!"

Aqua Fairy nods and she flies downs by the professor's side. "Okay, Aqua Fairy, attack Skull Gang with Aqua Blast!" He commanded.

Aqua Fairy uses Aqua Blast at the Skull Gang grunts and they all got hit and they all fell to the ground in pain and wet.

Annie watches the whole thing and is kind of impressed. "Not bad."

One of the grunts get up and glared at the professor. "We'll be back next time!" he yelled at the professor, "Let's scram, guys!" The Skull Gang grunts get up and they all ran away.

The professor and Hope climbed up the hill and approach to Annie. "Annie, I'm glad you came to save us, well sort of," the professor said, "Oh. This is my assistant, Hope."

"It's very nice to meet you, Annie Wilcox, the professor told me about you and all of his students from school," Hope said, as she gives a bow to Annie.

"It's nice to meet you too, but Professor Stewart, can you explain to me why you were on a tree and why you were attacked by those goofy looking guys were trying to mug you or something?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, but I do know is that whoever these Skull Gang people are, it has something to do with Starlight's stolen necklace." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh. Okay." Annie is in a short pause. "Um… Who's Starlight?"

* * *

Starlight keeps walking all around the woods still searching for the guy who took her necklace. She never knew that the woods would be this big.

"Oh… I hope I find the man that took my necklace," Starlight told herself, "Maybe he had some kind of reason for taking."

As she thinks of some ways of why that man took her necklace, she suddenly falls from a edge, but she luckily grabs on a branch. She looked down. It's a pretty long way down.

"Oh no. This is not good," Starlight said, feeling really scared now, "HEEEEEEELLLLLLP!"

Juno hears that scream and runs towards where it is shouted. She comes to the edge of the woods and looks down and sees Starlight holding on a branch, so she wouldn't fall. "I figure that you were too stupid enough to figure out dangers around here," she told her.

"I'm not stupid! I just didn't notice it, that's all," Starlight explained in a scared tone, "Please, Juno, save me before I become a pancake! Please please please please please!"

"No way! This is you're problem. You try to solve it," she said, very annoyed of how Starlight needs help, again, "If you weren't so dumb, then you wouldn't-"

"Juno!" Juno flinches a bit. She turns around and sees the professor and Hope, who are glaring at her, and they are with some girl, who is probably around her age.

"We are helping her out of this, whenever you like it, or not," the professor said, who is very angry at her for saying those mean things to Starlight, "And I don't care if you changed because of what happened to your father, you're going to save her."

The professor looks around the ground to see if they use something to get Starlight out. "Now, what can we use to pull Starlight up?"

The pigtail girl with the red glasses raises her hand, "Um… A rope?"

"That's a good plan, Annie, but there are no ropes in a woods, and it is impossible to make a rope with a bunch of branches, plants, rocks, and-"

Suddenly, some vines were thrown in front of Juno, the professor, and Annie. They all looked at Hope, who is somehow covered in dirt.

"I grabbed some in the bushes and construct them into a long rope." She said while smiling a little bit.

They all have that weird look on their faces when Hope said that.

They tied the vine rope to a rock and then tied the other end around Juno's waist. "Okay, Juno, grab Starlight before that branch breaks and she falls to her doom, just don't do anything stupid to her." The professor told Juno.

Juno nods a little bit, and the professor and Hope to lower Juno down towards Starlight.

She manages to get to her and Starlight looks up at her. "Juno! You're saving me again!" She said in excitement.

Juno grabs Starlight's wrist very tight. "Okay, let go of the branch." Starlight did what Juno told her to do and Juno grabs hold of Starlight's hand very tight. Juno tugs the vine rope and the professor and Hope began to pull them up.

"Hey, Juno." Juno looks down at Starlight. "I don't know what happened to your father, and I'm okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I just want to know, you being mean to me doesn't solve anything. You save me twice now. And now, it's my turn to save you." Starlight gives her a smile.

Juno was kind of surprised by how Starlight said those things. Maybe she isn't that dumb as she thought she was.

Juno and Starlight manage to get back on the ground, safe and sound. The professor and Hope are out of breath from pulling the vine rope a lot. "That was a close one," Hope commented, "Please don't do that again…" The professor said, out of breath.

"I'm sorry that I worried you both. I'll try to be a little more careful next time." Starlight sticks her tongue out in a cute way.

Juno looks at Starlight for a moment. She really doesn't understand how she always gets herself in danger and somehow is not traumatize by all of it. She is a very strange girl, but she is very cute.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Juno starts to laughing, a lot, which surprises the professor, Hope, and even Starlight. Annie, however, is a little bit confused by all this.

"What's so funny?" Starlight asked, kind of confused herself.

"Hahahaha! I can't help it! Hahahaha! You get yourself in danger and after being rescued, you seemed fine," Juno said while laughing, "You are the must weirdest girl I have ever met!"

Starlight blushes in frustration and embarrassment when Juno says that. "I'm not weird! And I don't understand why you're laughing about this!" Starlight puffs her cheeks big.

Soon, Juno stops laughing and then smiles at Starlight. Starlight stops getting embarrassed by the whole thing and she smiles at Juno as well.

"Awww… Look at the little girls staring to be little friends." Juno, Starlight, Annie, the professor, and Hope looked at the person who said that. It was the man who took Starlight's necklace.

Starlight gets up. "Hey! You're the guy who took my necklace!" She exclaimed.

"That's definitely one of those Skull Gang people." Hope commented.

"Skull Gang? What's that?" Juno asked, never hearing of that kind of group.

"These people attacked us, but we manage to handle them." The professor told Juno.

"Eh… Sort of…" Annie said, kind of embarrassed of what happened back then.

Starlight starts to approached to the Skull Gang grunt. "Excuse me, sir, but why did you take my necklace?" She asked.

"That's none of your bees wax, sissy!" The grunt said, in a tough tone.

"But that necklace is very important to me, I don't know why, but it is. Please give it back to me." Starlight kind of feels like she wants to cry. If something bad happens to it, she won't know what she would do.

"Sorry, sissy, but I'm gonna deliver this necklace to the boss and we'll be getting our reward for grabbing this shiny thing." The grunt said, greedily.

Starlight was shocked when he plans on selling her necklace. It's just not fair.

Just then, Juno approaches to the Skull Gang grunt. "I'm not going to let that happen, punk." She said, in a serious tone.

"Oh really?" The grunt looked at Juno in a suspicious way. "What's a weak girl like ya gonna do about it?"

Now that made Juno a little mad, "First of all, I am not weak, and second, I'm gonna get her necklace back from the likes of you." Starlight was surprised by what Juno had said.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Playing the princess and the knight or just a regular tea party?"

"I suggest we duel for it," Juno said, "If I win, you hand Starlight's necklace back."

"You are so stupid! Girls don't duel. That's a man's job." The grunt said, that made Juno a little bit more mad.

"You don't know anything about me and dueling." She said in a bitter tone.

"Alright, fine, but if I win, I get that cool hat of yours and I can sell that along with necklace as well." He said, knowing that a girl like her can never win.

"Got it." Juno puts her duel disk on her left wrist, then puts her deck inside the slot of the duel disk. The same thing with the Skull Gang grunt.

"I hope you're ready to lose, because I am the best duelist in the Skull Gang." He said, feeling pumped up.

Juno just smirks at the grunt, then she turns her hat back, and she is ready to duel. "Bring it on."

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter of Starlight Heroes! Thanks for reading it! The next chapter will begin the duel of Juno and the Skull Gang grunt. Who do you think is going to win? Fine out on chapter 2: The New Girl Part 2.**

 **Please review and see what you all think! I'll be seeing you all next time!**


End file.
